


Torn Fragments

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Demon Dean Winchester, Fortune Telling, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Devil in the Dark





	Torn Fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

People don’t come to her for the truth.

They come for good news. All the souls—the singles hoping to find their soul mate, the curvy girls wondering if they will ever be Barbie thin, the nine-to-five Joes crossing their fingers that they get that big promotion at work; all of them wish to leave her shop with the sun shining down on them. Annabelle takes no joy in telling people that life sucks and then you die.

Therefore, she bites her tongue and foretells of love and future and better days to come. Then he came to her. The pretty boy with the panty dropping grin who smelled like whiskey and leather and rode a black steel beauty. She sees his future, and holds the truth from him again, not out of fear of dampening his spirt, but because the horror of what he will become terrified her.

She saw blood and fire. A wicked man with a black twisted soul. She saw his evil eyes, black as night, and she cries. She sees a tiny smear of red blood against his pink lip as the corners of his mouth turn up in a twisted smile. He came back from Hell wrong, broken, his voice rougher, animalistic as he emits a low growl like a wild beast.

Old scars still etch his body from his time as a skilled hunter, yet now those scars span widely, overtaking him like jagged vines that in the pale moon light seem to slither over him like snakes. His whole body is ripe with the stinking rot of damnation as he kills his intended victim—a poor girl out for a walk on this late night.

His blade slides into her, she screams as he smiles. Gasping for her breath, shocked silent, she reaches up to caress his face, bloody fingertips stroking over his prickly chin, almost like the tender touch of a lover.

He leans into her caress, it has been a very, very long time since he has felt the soft embrace of a woman. Her chest huffs roughly as she struggles for her last breaths, rising and sinking back down, shaking her ribcage. Faster she gasps, before her chest stills as her heart silences. Her eyes dim, losing their sparkle, her body slowly going slack and dropping to the ground as his jewel green eyes slide black.

She saw the darkness that will be carved into his soul at the hands of a wicked man. Months down the road, his eyes will be as black as night and his heart as cold as ice. He will kill for the pleasure of it, his humanity burnt away.

Annabelle is rendered speechless; never has she seen such pure evil. Her lips trembling as she lies about his future of sunny days to come. Something haunts his eyes, like he knows she is lying, but he says nothing and departs, leaving her near tears as she fights to hold in a scream on a cold, dark night. As she sits in stunned silence, from far in the distance, the sound of a dog howling sends shivers down her spine.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1122236.html?thread=115400636#t115400636)


End file.
